Hold on to me and yourself
by Crazyhumor
Summary: <html><head></head>Jade and Beck are taken. Kidnapped by a crazed, violent woman. They struggle to survive with their sanity.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Angsty, Angsty but very sweet oddly enough. Give it a try, but a lot of Beck and Jade hurt and bonding ahead.

Please Review

It because of that boy her son was sent to jail. It was because of that boy her son was shanked in prison. It was because of wet behind the ears sissy, the the woman no longer had a son. Her son suffered so much in that mexican prison he was sent into. He was starved, beaten, and raped, and she couldn't even do anything about it, with all her money, she was helpless to save her one and only child.

Why was this 'teenager' able to arrest her son? Why was the American Government allowing 'children' to hand out justice? The very thought made her blood boil. Thinking about this child who got the better of her son, she never hated anyone as much as she hates that boy.

But vengeance was on her mind. She would show the Americans why you shouldn't allow children to play with what's truly dangerous. She would show this boy that his actions have consequences, serious ones.

He would suffer, like her beloved son had.

She would get her revenge.

(O)

It was simple, easy to kidnap the boy. He's strong-willed and has a strong urge to render justice. He likes to be a hero.

So all it truly took was a ploy to draw such an helpful boy in. Such strong-well and just-heart, a shame the woman will crush it. Her hands twitch at the thought of breaking such a boy, his screams will feed her soul and his pleas for forgiveness will give her air.

She will begin living again.

She waits at one of her homes, stationed in northern California. It's a ranch which sits of 8 acres, it's one of her most favorite homes. It's far from the closest neighbor and she had spent months making it into perfection for her new 'son's' arrival.

She leans against the wooden post of her porch and watches the narrow road which leads to the home. The woman resists the urge to glance at her watch. Why was that idiot taking so long?

A few seconds wiggle by before the top of a black van peeks out from the hill. Her body straightens as she watches the van move towards the home. Her hands begin to shake, a smile tug at her very thin lips.

As the vehicle stops, she quickly moves down the wooden stairs, dusting imaginary dust from her light yellow dress. Her nephew, Marcus, steps out of the van's driver side, his face a crimson red, his balding head slick with sweat.

He looks nervous as he fiddles with his cowboy hat.

A growl tumbles from the woman's lips, he obviously had messed up. "What have you done?" The woman hisses stopping a few feet from the van. "You got him... you better have gotten him."

The large olive toned man shifts on his feet. "I did." He quickly says, brown eyes lifting to her before falling to the ground again. "I... He wasn't alone..."

The woman relaxes a bit at the news of the boys capture. "Oh...?" She questions. "Why is such a thing an issue. I told you to handle those things."

"There wasn't enough time..." His accent turns thick with nerves, but he quickly manages to say all of his words in english. She hates spanish. She hates when anyone uses it.

"You brought whoever was with him, with you?" She questions with a sigh. He nods. "Which one is it then?" She had been watching the boy for months, he had a few close nit friends, he was an only child, and his parents were often on 'business' trips. She lightly smirks to herself... business trips...yeah...

"A girl, ma'am." He answers, moving his fingers across his hat. "There wasn't enough time to handle her."

A girl... She frowns. There was only one girl that followed him around like a puppy, the weird one with the black hair. The one who's father is involved in more then one illegal activity.

"I see... open the back." Her nephew quickly darts around and she follows, watching as he unlocks it and shows her both teens, unconscious. He is pretty beat up. "You beat him up..."

"He's strong," he quickly says. "I... I had no choice."

"I understand." She lightly shrugs.

"Should I handle her?" Marcus asks.

"No," she lightly shakes her head, an idea coming to her. "Would you like a girlfriend, Marcus?" She lightly smirks. Her nephew stammers, face turning a deeper red.

"I..."

She lightly scowls. "Of course you wouldn't." The woman sighs at her nephew's uselessness. "Go ahead and put them in the basement, together at first. I want to see what they talk about."

(O)

The ache that attacks his skull is seriously like nothing he had felt before. But the haze clouding his mind quickly vanishes, as a slew of memories attack him at once, he quickly springs forward, ready to protect himself.

Only to be yanked back, his body slamming into the wall behind him. His hand instantly move up, his fingers wrapping around something cool and metal around his neck, he tugs at it. Icy cold panic grips his chest and he looks down at the thick chain attached to whatever was around his neck.

He tries to rise to his feet, but the chain only allowed him a crouch, his stiff fingers wrap around it, he yanks, but it's bolted into the lower part of the concrete wall. His pulse quickens and his hands become wet with sweat, this wasn't good.

He notices something in the corner of his eye, he turns and dread instantly fills him. Laying on the floor a few feet away from him is Jade. He had hoped she had gotten away. He tries to move towards her but the chain around his neck halts him. A haggard breath leaves him.

"Jade..." He lightly calls. She twitches. "Jade!" He hisses His gaze falls on a thick metal door on his left, it was the only way out and in.

She coughs upon her waking, and his attention returns to the girl as slowly she begins to sit up, holding her head. She is unchained. She gently shakes her head, seeming as dazed as he had been. Then her body stiffens, her head shot up, as she looks around until her gaze lands on him.

"Beck...?" Her brows cress. She looks around one more times. Her gaze locks onto what's around his neck, following the chain to the wall. "What's going on?"

"I think we've been kidnapped." He answers truthfully.

Jade quickly, but clumsily rises to her feet, nearly falling. She makes her way towards him, her arms encircling around him as she crouches before him. He quickly returns the hug, his face finding her neck. "Are you alright?" Her question is asked lowly.

"I'm fine," he answers upon pulling away from her. He lightly cups her face, eyes locking with hers. "Let me talk, alright? I'll find out what he wants and why we are here."

The girl frowns but nods.

It's only about fifteen minutes later when that thick metal door screeches open, echoing loudly inside the bare area. Both teens tense, they had spent the last fifteen minutes in a heavy silence, both lost in thought.

That man enters first, the big one who had bested Beck in a fight and had pulled a gun out on him. His brown shirt is heavy with sweat and his brown hair sticks to his as if he had removed a hat very recently. His face in blank as he takes a steps inside, then to the left. Then a woman enters, a petite woman with long black hair and light brown eyes - she looks at least forty and she is beautiful. She wears a yellow blouse and black jeans, she lightly smiles, gaze locking onto Beck like a predators stare.

He's confused.

"Why are we here?" He asks right away. "Who are you?" His gaze flits between the man and the woman. "Let us go."

The woman hums softly. "You shouldn't go around demanding things, Beck." She lightly shrugs. "Not in your position."

"What exactly is my position?" His teeth grit together, he angrily glares at the woman. "You won't get away with this."

"Your position, Mr. Brewer, is that of a dog." Her smirk widens. "Hence the collar and why you cannot and will not be able to stand on two legs."

"Why are we here?" He asks again, ignoring the woman's words.

"What have I told you about going around and demanding things, Beck?" She lightly shakes her head as if she is disappointed. "You don't learn things easily do you?"

"You're insane..."

"Now you're insulting me..." He gaze leaves him and lands on the very silent young woman. "You're uncharacteristically silent, my dear." Jade frowns. "You're usually more talkative..." The woman takes a few steps in Jades direction.

Beck slides in front of as best as he can with the collar. "Leave her alone."

"You're obviously going to have to learn lessons the hard way." The woman comes to a stop. "Marcus, grab Miss Crawford for me will you?"

The bald man moves forward.

"You better not touch her." Beck hotly threatens, glaring at him. Marcus barely gives him a glance as he goes to the girl. A short tussle between Jade and Marcus, yields Jade with her arms painfully behind her back and her face into the wall.

The woman sighs. "Behaving will result in less pain." She lightly shakes her head as Marcus lifts Jade and drags her out of the empty room. "You have no one to blame for her pain, Beck, other then yourself. My name is Yancy by the way." With that, the woman turns, leaving behind a fuming young man.

(O)

Beck's anger fades over an hour, replaced my intense worry. His stomach churns with each ticking minute. He tries to free himself of the collar, but the chain is thick and is bolted down nicely.

He's stuck and helpless to help Jade.

He's given up on the chain about time they return with her, her shirt now gone, her flesh bloody and a mess. She's cut, nearly every inch of her back and chest are marred with a cut, almost all of them deep.

Her body shakes as Marcus pushes her inside, her legs buckle and she hits the ground, a cry of pain escapes her lips.

"Jade!" He instantly springs forward, his chain yanking him back. She looks up at him, an attempt at a smile working her lips but fall flat as she winces, her body shakes.

Beck's gaze finds Marcus. "What in the hell did you do to her?" Marcus only shakes his head.

She appears behind her nephew, the woman. "You're next, my dear."

He watches as Marcus makes his way towards him, a key in his hand. "I wouldn't attempt anything funny, Beck." Yancy lightly chides, she has a gun aimed at the teen girl's withering form. "She's expandable..."

His body stiffens.

"I... I'm fine." His friend whispers shakily. "I'm alright..."

His breath hitches in his chest as Marcus unhooks the collar from his neck and it falls to the floor with a loud rattle. The man forces him onto his feet by his arm and leads him out.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

He's chained by his wrists, his toes barely touching the ground. It hurts. His shoulders burn and it feels as if his wrists were breaking. The chains dig into his wrists and both of them bleed. But that's not what hurts.

Blood, which is not his own covers the ground - Jade's. His stomach churns at the thought of her being chained up like this. He's left hanging there for hours, until his body is numb and until he's exhausted.

But then, sometime later, she appears, a black whip in her hands. She lightly smiles as she enters through an open door. She's wearing a black shirt and pants, her hair up in bun.

"How are you doing this morning?" She asks moving behind him, out of her vision. His lips press thinly together. "I had a lovely breakfast, I would of had you and Jadey join me if you weren't bad kids yesterday." He bites his lip, barely blinking as he openly stares out in front of him. "You're quiet today. When I ask you a question, you should answer." After another moment, the woman sighs. "Very well..."

A minute wiggles by before it hits him. His mouth flies open, mostly from surprise then pain. He barely has enough time to prepare for another one before it comes, and another and another one...

His hair sticks to his face, which is red, sweat quickly falls from his hair-line. A strangled whimper falls from his lips as her whip once again slides across his back. He bites his lip, holding in a cry. He would not give her his cries.

She appears before him, her own face wet with sweat. A smile graces her features, she was absolutely enjoying this. "All you have to do is say your sorry for your behaviour yesterday. That's all...All you have to do is say 'I'm sorry, Momma'."

He openly stares at her. "I... I... won't..." His mouth is dry, his lips bleed from biting into them so hard.

She wipes at her forehead with cloth from her pocket. "Fine..." The woman shrugs, vanishing from his view again.

Not even a second later, his body was surging forward as another blow slices his back open. He's not even sure when he blacks out, but it happens. When he awakens and instantly flinces, waiting on a blow. Only the woman appears in front of him, face less then pleased.

He breathes haggardly, in short quick pants. She grabs his chin in a vice like hold, forcing his gaze to lock on hers.

"Say sorry... say it!" Her fingers dig into his face. "You don't want me to kill you in here, now do you? You don't want to leave your precious Jade here alone with me, now do you?" Her words, grip him. "Now... say sorry... say, 'I'm sorry, momma'. You don't want your precious Jade being hurt again because of you do you?"**************

When the boy only stares at her, she lets go of him in frustrations and steps back, shaking out the bloody whip before beginning to walk behind him again.

He flinches.

"I'm..." His weak voice halts her. He licks his bleeding lips, blinking rapidly. "I'm... s- sorry, momma." He whispers, something inside him draining away. He wouldn't allow his pride to cause his friend any harm.

Yancy smiles brightly. "Good boy..."

He can't even stand, let alone walk. Marcus drags him back. His head lifts however when he enters, his eyes searching out his girlfriend. She's still there, now sitting along the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, she looks up when he enters, her whole body seems to relax.

She carefully rises to her feet with the help of the wall, she looks troubled about what he looks like. He tries to smile. The man sets him onto the ground on his stomach and wraps his metal collar back around his neck. He feels so weak.

"Do not touch him!" He frowns, twisting his head around, finding Yancy in the open doorway. She's staring at the girl who was moving towards him. "I don't want you two touching each other." Yancy orders. "I mean that... if you do, face the consequences."

"But he's hurt..." The girl shoots back. "He's bleeding too much!"

Yancy face turns blank, but a flicker of something appears in her brown ireses. Anger.

"That was his choice..." The woman says simply. "You're obviously making one of your own right now, Jade."

"I'm fine..." The boy quickly says, "Jade, I'm fine." He tries. He couldn't let the girl be hurt again because of him.

"Bu- "

"Just be quiet..." He hisses, black spots appear in front of his vision, and he lowers his head, resting it on the ground, it throbs. "Please..."

The black haired girl falls silent, her jaw clenches. She turns her gaze back onto the very smug woman.

"I hope you two will be able to join me for breakfast tomorrow." She leaves.

(O)

Jade stands rigidly behind a chair, behind a dinning room chair a day later. Her upper body aches under large white T-shirt. Her arms were bandaged sloppily by herself after Marcus had dropped off a role of bandages last night. She had spent most of the night watching Beck sleep, urging him awake to wrap his own wounds, but he was spent, completely exhausted. She was worried.

Marcus had appeared about an hour ago, handed her a shirt and lead her out, leaving behind an unconcious Beck. Now she had been standing in this dinning room for at least twenty minutes. She checked it's door, finding it locked.

Locks unlock as the wooden doors swing open and in walks a short brown haired woman who keeps her head down, obviously making a point not to look at her. The woman pushes in a cart, stacked high with plates and silverware, the woman begins setting the table.

The girl stares at the woman, her hand gripping the back of the chair in front of her. "Help us..." She whispers, leaning over, pleading with the woman, she was panicking. "Please... come on lady..." The woman continues to work, not even sparing her a glance. "If you're afraid... damn it" Her voice trembles. "We... can you give me a phone...?"

The woman gets to the chair she is in front of, standing right beside the girl, quickly setting a plate there and silverware before moving on.

Jade feels frustration building up inside her. "Please..."

"Oh don't bother her, Jade." Yancy appears in the open doorway with Beck, he looks exhausted, as if he could fall at any moment. His gaze locks on her. He's wearing a gray T-shirt, his collar bloody. He also is barefooted. "You may leave now, Maria." The woman quickly makes her getaway. Yancy, shoves Beck in the back, "you can stand across from, Jade." He almost falls, as a cry falls from his lips, he quickly stumbles and finds his footing. He bends over, panting softly, attempting to catch his breath. "Today Beck..."

He takes a shaky breath and straightens his back. He limps to the chair across from Jade.

"Stand, do not have a seat yet." The woman orders. Marcus appears a minute later, going to the chair across from the head of the table, he and Yancy take a seat. A bowl of fruit is brought in my Maria. Yancy and Marcus fill their plates with fruit and begin eating while the teens continue to stand.

Both teens share a look. Both of their stomach growl empty. Beck shakes his head at her, he leans into the chair body swaying.

"Why are you doing this?" Beck's gaze lifts to her, his stomach sinking. He wished she wouldn't. Now was not the time to make this woman angry again. "You... You have to have a reason."

Yancy finishes a piece of food in her mouth. "Breakfast time, is a time I like to enjoy, I do not answers questions." She once again begins eating.

"You owe us an explanation!" Jade yells, fed up with the woman's bullshit. "You owe us."

Yancy stands so suddenly both teens flinch. "I don't own you a damn thing!" She hisses, pointing her fork at the girl. "You're beginning to drive my patients, girl."

"She's only asking a question." Beck quickly says, mostly to take the woman's attention off of Jade. "It's a reasonable question..."

The woman's gaze completely darkens upon landing on him. "What?"

His mouth dries. "I..."

In seconds she is before him, her hand slamming into his face as she harshly slaps him.

"Beck!"

His weakened body falls as his legs buckle, he's able to stay up with the help of the chair. She hits him again and blood fills his mouth.

Jade is halted on her attempt to get to Beck by Marcus's large arms holding her in place. The girl is helpless as she watches Yancy beat her friend. Hot tears race quickly down her burning cheeks as she fruitlessly struggles against the man.

"I give you a nice meal and what I get is lip from you two?" Yancy raves. "I'll show you your place!"

(O)

Jade watches Beck sleep from beside him, her arms wrapped around her legs. She had been crying the whole time, beating herself up for getting him into trouble. His face was swelling and black and blue.

His body shudders as his left eye blinks open, the other one is swelled shut. Her body straightens as he gaze lands on her.

"I'm so sorry, Beck." She whispers. "I didn't mean to - "

"I'm fine," he croaks, interrupting her. "You think such a tiny woman can beat up a big strong man like me?" The fact was, she had beat him up, beat him into unconsciousness. He lightly smirks, which tells her he was making fun of himself.

She frowns. "I..."

"It wasn't your fault..." He gently props himself up on the wall. He coughs.

"I... I have a little water left from what he brought last night..."

"He...?" The boy leans his head against the wall, his left eye closing.

"The man, Marcus..." She quickly crawls away from him and retrieves the bottle of water. She hands it to him, but it tumbles from his hands. She quickly picks it up and unscrews the cap for him, and places it to his lips. He takes to gulps before moving his head away.

"Thank you... you should drink what's left."

The girl frowns, re-capping the bottle. The black haired girl wipes at his chin which water drips from with her hand softly. "We're going to be alright..." The girl tells him, actually herself. "We'll be fine, I think. We'll get out of her for sure." The teen sniffs.

He nods weakly, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Of course we'll be alright."

The next couple of days Beck sleeps alot and Jade sees not even a glimpse of Marcus and Yancy. Her stomach aches daily with the need for food and her water runs out quickly after making her friend share it with her.

Beck is barely lucid at times and is in and out of conciousness and she finds herself unable to sleep at all. Though she wakes when their room's door is pushed open, she instantly sits up and slides towards Beck, who had also bolted awake.

It's Marcus who enters, balancing a bowl, and something wrapped in plastic. Without a word, he lets the bowl onto the ground as well as the bag, he leaves.

Jade moves towards it as Beck quietly pants. "It's soup..." She tells him, picking up what's in the bag as well, "and bread..."

"It's cold..." She tastes the watery brown soup with a spoon, her stomach growls any way. She then pushes it to Beck for he could reach it, handing him one of the big spoons. He wastes no time taking a sip, he groans content. She lightly smirks. "Good?" She opens the bag and hands him one of the two loafs of bread inside. He instantly dips it into the bowl, taking a bit. The girl follows suit. In no time the large bowl was empty of it's contents, leaving both teens still hungry, but less in suffering.

They both lean against the wall, licking at their fingers. "How are we going to get out of here?" The girl whispers suddenly, once her finger were free of soup.

He tugs his hair out of his face, behind his left ear. "We'll find away... someone will find us."

She wants to believe that. "Why is she..."

"She's insane," he lightly shrugs. "Sometimes people have no reason to do horrible things..."

As if they had accidentally talked her up, Yancy appears. She looks sympathetic, which is odd. She holds what looks like a photo in her hands and a belt with a large buckle.

"How was your breakfast?" The woman asks, when neither answer, she gives them pointed looks.

"Fine" They both say simultaneously.

"Shame..." The woman says, looking between the teens. "I had a rule and you broke it." Both tense up, watching the woman closely. She walks towards, holding out the color photo to Jade. "You touched him and I said no touching..." She holds a photo showing her giving him water, she had...

"It was ju - "

"Shut up..." Yancy interrupts her, shaking her head. "Why is it hard for you kids to follow my rules? Why are you so stupid you can't even follow my simplest of rules, Jade?"

"It wasn't her fault," the boy quickly interrupts, once again trying to protect her. "I...I."

"Be quiet..." The woman sighs, riping her photo in half. "You aren't going to protect her from what's coming. You did it last time, not this time... My sweet, beautiful Jade must learn too."

The woman beats her as well, hitting her with the belt buckle.


End file.
